


Not the Only Thing That's Dry

by papapedrospizzeria



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, I don't know how this happened, M/M, Other, Smut, ashy knees, put lotion on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papapedrospizzeria/pseuds/papapedrospizzeria
Summary: Pedro is perfect except for one thing so you decide to fix it.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 14





	Not the Only Thing That's Dry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

You were going to go crazy. You really were. There was just something about it that was driving you up the wall. It wasn’t like it was particularly harmful to you or doing anything to inconvenience anything. It just wasn’t right.

Everything about this man was damn near perfect. His smile. His laugh. His height. ~~H~~ ~~is cock.~~ Yet there always had to be a give. His just happened to be his ashy fucking knees.

It was like he didn’t know what lotion was. Maybe he just chose to ignore its existence like lots of men. Didn't matter because here he was sitting there in shorts, dry knees on display for everyone to see. So you developed a plan. One that you knew would have to work because it’s Pedro. He's never said no to a blowjob before and it isn’t like he is going to now. You sauntered over to where he was, swaying your hips when he looked up at you.

“Hey there, handsome,” you said as you dropped to your knees between his spread legs.

“ _Fuck_ , hey there, baby.” He bit his lip as he brought one hand up to pet your hair, dick already twitching to life. It was almost too easy. You brought your hands up to his thighs, right above his crusty knees and rubbed soft circles. He groaned and you couldn’t help the mischievous smirk pulling at your lips. Without hesitation, you stuck your tongue out and licked his knee. Pedro flinched from the sensation, eyes wide and staring at you as you licked the other knee. His voice came out as a croak, “What are you doing?”

“You’re dry, daddy.” You batted your eyelashes up at him. “I just thought I could help you with it.”

He deeply inhaled before pulling you towards his crotch. He used his free hand to release his throbbing cock. “My knees aren’t the only thing dry though baby girl,” he growled out, pushing your head towards his length. You swallowed him whole without much thought and he groaned out. His hand gripped into your hair as he fucked up into your mouth. You brought your hands to his ashy knees, caressing the dry skin as he abused your throat.

“If it was bugging you so much,” he grunted out with each thrust of his hips. “You should’ve just asked for me to put some lotion on.” You sucked around his length and moaned making his thrust harder. “But you wanted to be a little slut.”

You moved your hand down to fondle his balls as he neared his end. He growled as his length throbbed in your mouth, cumming down your throat. He was muttering praises that were garbled together but it didn’t matter as he pulled you off him. “Open.” You obeyed, showing him the cum that was left in your mouth. “Good girl.” You smiled at him before licking his knee again, leaving some of his cum behind and standing. He was shell shocked.

“Seriously baby,” you said over your shoulder as you walked away. “Start wearing lotion. It’s good for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
